Happy Birthday Temari
by MonsterBash
Summary: Temari has a birthday party!


DISCLAIMER: I don't own Naruto. Although I wish I did.

Happy Birthday Temari

"Kankuro," said a sandy haired Kunoichi. "Why are you looking at that?" She tilted her head to see that her brother was skimming through an old year book.

"Just been thinking lately about our time in the Sand Academy." He said turning the page.

"Why would you want to do that? It isn't like you to reminisce."

"Remember how you used to get into all sorts of fights with the boys?" Kankuro continued speaking as of his sister had said nothing. "They were scared shitless of you!"

"Well," she giggled "they kept teasing me because I was a girl. They should've respected us, being the children of the Kazekage!"

A cold silence fell over the room. "But Gaara is the Kazekage now..." His voice trailed off. "Back then they avoided him more than you."

"Yeah I know... We were the only ones not Too afraid to walk by him."

"Haha, yeah, was I the only normal one in the family?" Kankuro laughed.

"Normal, yeah. Until you started wearing makeup." Temari too burst out in laughter. "Well, I think I'm going to go for a walk." She said as she strapped her large fan to her back, clicking it in place. Then waved good bye to her brother.

Temari walked down the sandy streets. And as she strolled she began to think about those days spent in ninja school, so many years ago. 'Ten years,' she thought. 'I was only 11 when I became a genin.' The thought lead her to to think of the chuunin exams in the leaf, and brought a smile to her face. 'I should probably apologize to Tenten.' She giggled out loud at this.

At the entrance to the Village she stepped out into the desert. Looking around the always changing scenery, but despite this it never looked any different, her smile drained into a frown. 'Why did Kankuro have to bring up my fights? They called me a bully. I was just standing up for myself. He's one to talk about bullying, after what Gaara stopped him from doing to Konohamaru the very first day we were even in the Leaf Village.' *sigh* 'it was out here that I first made that impression on the boys.'

The bell rang as all the students leapt up from their seats.

"Hey are you coming tonight? 10:30, the village limits." A boy asked, shoving his friend.

"Of course I'm coming! Only a scaredy cat would make an excuse not to show."

"Show up for what?" The tetra tailed girl came up from behind the pair.

"Nothing that concerns you Temari! This is a man's mission." One of the boys remarked.

"A 'man's mission'?" She smirked. Folding her arms across her flat chest. "What would you two know about missions? You aren't Shinobi."

"Not yet!" one cried.

"Yeah, and neither are you!" Said the other.

"Yes, but the Kazekage is my father. I am around it constantly, him talking to his advisors, and to the Sand's Anbu. So I know more about missions now than you ever will." The grin on her short little face grew. And the boys glared even more relentlessly at her. "So whatever scheme you have come up with to test your bravery, is probably a cake walk." She then strolled casually over to the door, most all the other students had left, including the teacher. "And don't forget, my birthday party is tonight, I'm turning 8. It's before your little test so I'll expect you all there." She then ambled out, leaving the two to simmer.

The boys remembered when they received Temari's invitation. They were shocked, since The Lord's daughter didn't really have any close friends that were just her's, she decided to invite the entire class. That way no one would have a reason not to show up, saying that they didn't know anyone there. After thinking about this for a moment, they too left and went home.

That night Temari walked happily around in her outfit that she had been saving for this very occasion. The house was decorated and this was the first time she had ever had a party. In fact, this was the first time she had received this much attention from her father at all, due to his attention being on Gaara all the time. And she was very excited to show off to her classmates, who would be there shortly.

"Temari, would you stop that?" The stocky brunette boy said as he slouched on the couch.

"Stop what?" She remarked.

"Prancing. It's annoying."

"I am not prancing." She scoffed at the very idea. She was however doing some lively foot movement to release some of her giddy. She walked over to the table in the corner. 'This is where all my presents will go!' She thought unable to contain her smile. Then ran over to another part of the room. 'And here is where all my friends will talk and have a good time!' She was happy. It was the first time she ever thought of those children she was forced to share a classroom with as friends. They usually avoided her.

The night went on. Temari eventually got tired of standing and sat next to her brother. Who was still sprawled on the couch. The other one sat on the carpet, playing with his teddy bear. She looked at the clock, then to the door when she saw that her party had started an hour ago.

"Any minute now!" Temari leaned forward, still smiling.

Another hour passed.

Temari had resorted to slouching in the same manner as Kankuro. "What's keeping them? Someone should've arrived by now." She said somberly. The brunette looked up at his sisters pouting face.

"They are... Probably stuck in an emergency meeting." He said smiling widely at her. "Their parents are anyway. That's why they aren't here yet. They have to wait until their parents are out of the meeting to take them."

"But, Kankuro, we find our way around just fine without dad." She pulled her knees up and tucked her chin into them. "Speaking of which, where is he even?"

"Th-the meeting!" Kankuro said with a cheery tone. "It must have been him who called it." But despite his efforts, his sister didn't seem to believe it. He glanced at Gaara still playing on the floor and then back at her. He could see the water building up behind her deep green eyes. "H-hey... Temari." He said, glancing over to where she had set up paints for her and the invited. "Want to do my makeup?"

The girl looked up, wiping away the tear that had not yet fallen. "What?"

"Yeah, my makeup," he smiled and leaned himself up. Pleased that he got such a reaction from her. "Girls are always good at that stuff. Show me. I'll be your model." Her lips curled up.

"Okay!" She exclaimed. Leaping off the sofa and running over to the paints. Ripping through them, popping the caps off everyone she found that most of them had dried up. The paints themselves were a gift from their Uncle Yashamaru from many years ago. And they had never been used before. The only bottle that wasn't completely dry was Temari's favorite color. Purple.

Gaara continued to sit on the carpet, the five year old played quietly with his teddy bear. While Kankuro leaned forward on the couch to give Temari a more convenient canvas to paint on. First she did his lips, then some eye shadow, followed by large swirls on his cheeks, then to finish, a line straight down his noes.

"You look great!" She giggled.

"Do I?" He smiled, not really caring what he looked like now. Only that his sister was happy. Suddenly they heard footsteps just outside the front door. Temari spun around.

"My guests!" She squealed with excitement. 'Only three hours late, but better late than never'. But as she ran to open the door, the handle turned from the other side and in walked a man. A man dressed in a turquoise blue and white robe. Holding an angular hat in one and. His red hair resembled the youngest of the three siblings', only with more of a rust tint. And his other hand held a long package. 'Could this be my present?!' She thought. "Hello Daddy!" She latched around his waist, which want he highest she could reach. "You're finally here!"

The Kazekage looked at his daughter with his black eyes that now belonged to his first son. "Temari," he said. "You turn eight today. So I have brought you this." He handed her the long paper wrapped item. There was no bow, and the packaging Itself was brown. But Temari didn't care. This was her first present and that's all that mattered. Holding it horizontally, she didn't notice how big it was. But when her father handed it to her, setting one end on the floor, she saw that it exceeded her height by a few feet, nearly reaching her fathers shoulders.

Setting it softly on the ground, despite its heavy weight, she began tearing the wrapping off. Under that brown paper surface was a hard shiny black shell.

"Wow!" She exclaimed. Them pulling it off the ground to show her siblings. "Look Kankuro! Gaara!" The ginger continued not to care, but the first of her brothers walked over in interest.

"What is it?" He asked, placing a hand on a single bolt.

"It's a-a..." She looked up at her dad. "Dad what is this?"

"It's a Tessenjutsu fan." He answered, taking the present from her grasp. Then allowed it to fall open, revealing the three circles.

"Purple! My favorite color!" She rejoiced.

"This is a weapon Temari." The Kazekage made clear. "Not a toy. You possess a wind style chakra nature. And for us Sand Shinobi, that is a very good thing. Tessenjutsu has been practiced here in Suna for many generations. Ever since it was founded, there have been fan users here." It was clear that she was interested by the arts history. And she took the fan back into her hands. "One day, it will seem as light as your own clothing." He assured.

While Temari stood marveling at her new gadget, their dad looked at his son.

"Kankuro," he said. "What do you have on your face?"

"Uh-um well you see dad," the boy scratched his head. "I-"

"Kankuro asked me to do his makeup for him." Temari chimed.

"I see..." He let out a deep sigh and then began to walk upstairs. When the dainty voice of his daughter once again graced his ears.

"That must have been an important meeting, to have called it during my party." Temari asked, not with distain or suspicion, but more with the intent of excusing him because she was okay with the fact that Kazekage business came first.

"I don't know what you mean Temari." Their father said, continuing to walk up. "I called no such meeting."

A cold ball rolled in the girls gut, like she had just been punched hard in the stomach. Grasping her fan tightly, the anger began to build. Kankuro saw this.

"T-Temari, calm down." He tried to soothe her.

"They didn't come. And they had NO excuse. There was no meeting Kankuro. They didn't come because nobody likes me!" She cried.

"Temari! Don't be like that! Be realistic. They probably didn't come because they're scared of Gaara. Not you." Kankuro's attempts were not even appreciated.

"That's no better Kankuro!" Pulling a sash from the coat stand, she tied it around her tiny waist. Then slid the heavy metal fan into it. Holding it firmly on her back.

"What are you doing?" He asked.

"I'm gonna go find those rats! I know where they are!" She said turning the door handle.

"No Temari! It's late. Past 10."

"You can't stop me," were her final words before leaping out onto the sandy roof tops. Realizing there was no way to stop the driven Kunoichi to be, Kankuro went off after her. At least to make sure she came home safe.

It took a lot of skill to remain balanced while running on the round sand roofs. And Kankuro was impressed at how quickly his sister had adjusted to her new weapon. Her speed was as if it weighed no more than the clothes on her back, just as their father had said. After running for what seemed like forever, they arrived at the Village Gate.

"It's almost time. They should all be here." She whispered. Peeking her head around the corner she saw the two boys from school earlier that day. Accompanied by five or six more.

"This isn't a good idea Temari." But there was no way he could talk her out of it now. And before he could try-

"Hey you!" She called, stepping out into the open. Her shadow cast was distorted due to the long rectangle on her back. "You missed my party on purpose."

"Why would we wanna hang out with you? You're mean and a girl." One said. And Temari reached both hands back to slip out her new present. "What the hell is that?"

"You'll see" she assured with a smirk, and then rested It out in front of her. One hand reaching to rest on the top, the other on her hip. "I'm gonna teach you to make fun of girls. I'm way stronger than you!"

"Ha! Yeah right!" Another boy yelled.

"Wind style!" The boy cried. "Air current justu!" And slowly making hand signs, he placed his fingers to his mouth and blew hard. This jutsu he was proud of. At the age of 8, his father had thought him one he found simple.

Temari held the large fan with the one hand then she moved the other off her hip and cranked it completely open, revealing its three circles, shielding herself easily from the gust of wind. "That's was pathetic!" She cackle, then closed her fan shut. Temari was always naturally strong, both mentally and physically. As far as muscles went she even succeeded her brothers. Kankuro never could win an arm wrestling match against her. And she cracked the tessen open to see one purple dot. Then looking up at the ball in the night sky she said. "First moon." Then heaved the thing up over her shoulder, as she swung it around, she focused her chakra up through her arms and into the fan, where she released a huge gust of wind. Far more powerful than her opponents.

After seeing her handiwork, the girl was pleased, shutting the fan tight and holding it at her side. 'I should come up with a name for that jutsu.' She thought as the group of boys all lay distorted in the sand. Trying and fumbling to get up.

Then Kankuro made himself visible from behind the corner. "Wow, Temari." He said. "I always knew you were strong but..."

"Let's go home Kankuro." Temari said grinning with utter delight as her bullies toiled in the sand.

"Hey Kankuro!" One of the boys yelled, pulling himself up and regaining his footing. "Who did that to your face? You look like an idiot!"

Kankuro looked to his sister, remembering the purple makeup she had painted on him, and then back at the boy. "This is my new look!" He shouted. "And I think I look pretty damn cool! Unless you course..." He pulled from his pocket a small kunai, then let it dangle from a string. Not of thread, but of his chakra, "you think otherwise."

"N-no!" They all cried. "It looks great! You should defiantly keep it!" Knowing that Kankuro was studying the art of puppetry, they weren't ready to get caught up in another fight.

"Let's go home Temari." She nodded and the two returned to their large sand mansion. She wasn't sad anymore when she looked around and saw all the decorations, or the empty present table. She didn't need 'friends' and it was useless to try and force it on people. If she was going to make friends, she was going to let it happen, not make it. In the meantime, she always new she had her family. The were after all the children of the fourth Kazekage. The strongest family in Sunagakure.

"Hey Temari!" A familiar voice called shaking her from her thoughts and bringing her back to the present. Then turned to see her two brothers walking toward her and the Village Gate.

"Gaara, Kankuro!" She smiled, seeing the familiar guard and black cat ears.

"We were about to go get some lunch. Wanna come?" Asked the puppet master.

"Sure." She walked quickly over to them and then stared at his face.

"W-what are you looking at? Did I cut myself shaving?" Kankuro asked.

"No," she chuckled. "I just like your makeup."

"War paint!" He corrected. As Gaara remained silent, only a small curve of a smile formed on his face, at his brother and sister's silly discussion. "Come on, some of the Leaf's Shinobi are in town and we're meeting them for lunch too. We're gonna be late."

"I hate it when people are late." Temari sighed and the three remaining members of their family started to walk back into the village.

Yes, Temari had finally made friends. And she didn't have to force it either. In fact, at the time she made them she had given up on friends. And the people she now called allies, were the ones she was intentionally bitchy towards. But although she loved the friends she had made, she would always have Gaara and Kankuro, her two brothers. The sand Siblings.

*THE END*


End file.
